The Diamond Senshi Part 2
by sarasama13
Summary: Second part of The Diamond Senshi. Now that Galaxia and Diamond has reborn, they face yet another enemy.


_I don't know if you can hear me..._

_Or if you're even there..._

_But I see that my friend suffered....._

_And I really do care...._

_Please answer my prayer..._

_That she'll be safe...._

_The Golden Queen of the Galaxy...._

_With her powers so great._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_Serenity, please help her...._

_The shining Moon Queen...._

_Your statue has been welcomed by many..._

_Who clearly adored you...._

_And worshiped you..._

_The ruler of the Galaxy..._

_Hear my prayer, I beg you please!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_I am anxiously waiting..._

_Please listen from the Moon...._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"Princess!" a voice came from her front door.

"Come in," she snapped out of her trance. A Sailor Senshi by the name Sailor Garnet came in and said in a serious tone.

"The enemy has advanced near our planet. Please, we need more soldiers to defend this planet. No, the whole Universe!"

The princess with her flowing ponytailed hair, her yellow diamond dress, got up from her kneeling position and had a locket with the features of a certain Golden Queen's Saffer Crystal.

"Arrange the Universal Senshi and call Sailor Eclipse here. We as the protectors of the Universe need to protect it with our lives." With that, the Senshi left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gasp!"

"Hamano-chan, what's wrong?" asked the little Seiun who came in little Hamano's room.

"Nothing, Kouhi-chan, it's just a dream I had." while grasping at her locket.

"Oh, ok. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." and with that, she left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I beg you please..._

_Save her and return her to me...._

_Princess?_

_What is it, my dear?_

_Do you think Kouhi-chan will be alright?_

_Yes, she will, Hamano-chan._

_As I am you,_

_You will never let anything harm her._

_I am sure of that._

_But who knows?_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hamano-chan, it's time to wake up!" Michiru nudged her from her sleep.

"Michiru-san.." she lilted her eyes open. Haruka and Setsuna were there just to show her her new school uniform. It was just like Hotaru's from the manga. Hotary was there too, all dressed up with Seiun at her side. Looks like they'll be going to the same school.

"You'll have to go to Hotaru's school. Go on and get ready." Haruka smiled.

"Arigato, Haruka-san, for taking us in." while looking at Seiun, who is scratching every inch of her body. Hamano looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong, Kouhi-chan?"

"These clothes are so itchy!!!" she reacted. Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna laughed to themselves when they saw Seiun's behaviour.

"Haruka, did you ever think that the Soldier of Destruction would ever be like this?" Michiru smiled.

"Never have I ever imagined."

Setsuna was helping Hamano in the uniform and it was clear that Hamano loved it. The three girls waved at their chaperones and made their way to school. But Hotaru wanted to pick Chibiusa from her house first. So the two best friends waited in front of the Tsukino residence.

"How long do I have to wait!!!" Seiun whined.

"You were just like when you were young, Kouhi-chan!"

"You know I was always impatient! I can't stand still without doing anything for a second!" she spat. But she looked at Hamano closely. Behind that smiling face, there was something bothering her.

"There's something wrong, isn't there, Ayu-chan?" Hamano gasped at the sound of "Ayu-chan". Seiun noticed and quickly knelt down.

"I'm sorry. I'll never call you Ayu-chan again, if it doesn't approve of you!"

"It's ok. I never had anyone call me by Ayu-chan before. You'll be the only one to call me that." she got Seiun up as she saw Chibiusa and Hotaru came out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi and her friends walked with the three little girls to school. For the Solar System Senshi, they don't have school because they were granted a school holiday. Usagi kept her gaze at Seiun who was laughing and talking to Hamano. When she was grown up, she thought these things were worthless and a waste of time. Bit it seemed that she grown accustomed to these "foolish things."

"Galaxia," Usagi called her. Seiun turned around to see her.

"What is it, Usagi?"

"Do you still remember...when you were Sailor Galaxia and all? When you were the most powerful in the galaxy? Did you ever think that you still could do it at your age?" she asked.

Seiun put her finger to her chin as if she was thinking, then she answered,

"Yes, I still can. I believe that I still can do it. As long as I have kind people around me, then it shouldn't be a problem." she smiled. Then she suddenly put on a serious face.

"Usagi."

"W...what?"

"CAN YOU STILL MAKE THOSE VANILLA BUNS FOR ME AND AYU-CHAN??? I LOVE THOSE BUNS!!! AND GUESS WHAT..." she continued on with a loud voice. Usagi and her friends couldn't help sweatdropping and falling to the floor.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Class, today we have two new students! This one is Hamano Ayumi and this one is Seiun Kouhi." the teacher gladly introduced the two girls. A boy pointed at Seiun and said,

"Isn't her name similar to the teacher in Juban High?"

Seiun was trembling. Oh no, she thought. She couldn't think of an excuse. But time was running out, so she blurted this simple sentence.

"That's my mother." she said. "She works overseas now, and I don't think she'll be back from France until 5 years."

The entire class stared. Hamano just sweatdropped.

"Alright, please take your seats." and the two sat on two tables attached to each other. They both winked as they took out their books.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello, newbies!" five boys came up to Seiun and Hamano. Seiun just smiled and took her lunch that was made by Michiru and decided to eat. But Hotaru nudged at them to be careful. The two girls nodded and ate their lunch. But the leader of the boys, Takeshi went up to Hamano and demanded her lunch money. Seiun got up and stood in front of Hamano while having her fists clenched.

"Take one step and I swear, you won't like it." she said in a cold tone. Hamano just put her hand on Seiun's shoulder and Seiun gave a "but" look. Hamano shook her head and Seiun knew, she had to stop. Takeshi just scoffed and went off with his boys.

"Kouhi-chan, please, I can handle my own problems." she said. Seiun just sighed, she can talk, but she clearly can't fight those jerks. After school, Hotaru sighed as the two just pinched their cheeks for the trouble on their first day in school.

"Really, you two, this is a private school! Everybody must behave here!" Hotaru said while picking Chibiusa up.

"Did they do something wrong, Hotaru-chan?" Chibiusa asked.

"No, it's just that stupid Takeshi decided to pick in Ayu-chan" Seiun grumbled. Chibiusa sweatdropped as she saw her two friends, Ruruna and Naruru enjoying themselves as they ran out of school. Wrong timing, Hotaru glanced at them and it made her mood worse.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After homework, Seiun decided to go to the park and relax. She didn't play like the other kids did, she just enjoyed the breeze that was passing her. Seiun wore a gold coloured shirt and a skirt. Her Saffer Crystal became her brooch. She waited till evening when the kids went home. Only Takeshi came at that time. The two kids stared at each other with murderous looks.

"Why are you here, teacher's pet?" he sneered.

"I was going to ask you the same, gangster." she grumbled. This wasn't getting anywhere, and both knew it. Seiun got up and left to walk back to the Outer Senshi's house.

"AAAAAH!" she heard Takeshi scream. She ran back to the park and saw a woman holding something shiny in her hand.

_A Star Seed! she thought. _Without thinking, she took her brooch and transformed.

"SAFFER POWER! MAKE UP!" and she transformed into Sailor Galaxia. Well, a pint sized one. She sighed to herself, why oh why did she have to become a child? That totally ruined her mystique! She silently cursed Sailor Saturn for making her reborn as a little girl.

"What?! Sailor Galaxia?!" the woman screamed. "I thought you died when you battled Chaos?! But never mind, I finally have this boy's Star Seed!"

"I don't think so! Galactica Inflation!" she attacked. But well....

Both stared at each other.

"It...didn't work...?" she said. The woman just asked, "What's wrong?"

Galaxia looked a bit irritated and did it again. "GALACTICA INFLATIOOON!" and when the enemy got closer, then it worked!

"AAAARGHHH!!! STOP THAT! PLEASE! JUST STOP THAT!" and disappeared. Sailor Galaxia hit herself in the head. Why, oh why did this happen??? Then, she saw Takeshi's Star Seed and returned it to him. As Takeshi woke up, he saw Galaxia stare at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sailor Galaxia. Are you alright?"

"I thought I was the one asking the questions. I'm fine, thanks. Did you..." and when he turned to see her, she was gone.

"Who is that girl???" he rubbed his head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm back" Seiun called out.

"How was your time at the park?" Setsuna asked.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY POWERS?! It's like an aspring Sailor Senshi!" she whined. She darted to Hotaru to demand why. Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hamano just sweatdropped as Seiun demanded why her powers were this weak.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of chapter 1! Please review!


End file.
